About Time
by GraciePie
Summary: Hey...yeah...just read it please


Alex fought her way through the crowd of people blocking the hostess' stand. The hostess herself looked quite festive; her long blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and she had adorned it with silver tinsel and a tiara. She flashed Alex a smile full of shiny, straight white teeth.

"Hi honey! Welcome to Pagitelle's! Do you have a reservation?" Inside Alex cringed; she was intrinsically bothered by younger women calling her 'honey'. Outwardly, she flashed her own grin.

"Yes, I do actually. It should be listed under Eames, E-A-M-E-S or O'Riley,

O-R-I-L-E-Y." Alex scanned the restaurant scene while the hostess checked her list. Very crowded and very loud, Alex was starting to regret agreeing to a first date on New Year's Eve. But, as her sister pointed out, he was cute and single and considering how things had turned out earlier that week, Alex deserved it.

"Well, I have a reservation for Eames, but your other party hasn't arrived yet. Did you want to wait at the bar until he arrives?" The hostess looked at Alex questioningly.

"Will the table be held for us?" Alex rather enjoyed this place when she came here with Bobby. She stifled a groan; she had willed herself to NOT think about him tonight.

"For a half hour after your reservation, so," the hostess checked her watch, "we'll hold the table for another eighteen minutes," she said cheerfully.

"I'll be at the bar then," Alex said. As she walked away, the happy hostess called after her.

"Happy New Year, sweetie!" This time, Alex couldn't hold back the shudder.

* * *

_Thursday, 28 December 2006_

Bobby sat as his desk with his head in his hands. It had not been the best Christmas and now he was regretting not taking advantage of taking the whole week off. He could've but he knew Alex would kill him for leaving her in the lurch paperwork-wise. Speaking of Alex, Bobby watched as she stepped off the elevator, surprised to see him there. She put her purse inside her desk drawer and sat down. Realization washed over her face.

"I forgot you didn't take the whole week. How's your mother?" Alex sat back and waited for her partner's response.

"Ah, she's okay as she's going to be physically. She had another episode on Christmas eve, that's why I never called you back," Bobby responded softly. "I'm sorry. How was your holiday? How's the baby?"

"He's fine. Thank you for the drum idea, by the way. Dean loved it, but Katherine not so much," Alex laughed. Bobby smiled faintly. "I'm sorry about your mom," Alex whispered, hoping Bobby wouldn't take it the wrong way, wouldn't think she was pitying him.

"It's okay. She's a little better now," Bobby replied. The pair sat in silence, pulling out paperwork that had to be signed and the usual. Alex broke the silence first.

"Listen, how about you and I go out Sunday night? It's free in the book; we could both take a personal day," Alex asked hopefully. Shit, Bobby thought.

"Um, I've, uh, already got plans New Year's Eve. I was going to tell you. I'm sorry, Eames," Bobby rubbed his forehead, avoiding Alex's gaze. Alex opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She had just thought of the plan and now she felt oddly disappointed that he couldn't go…because he had a date…and he hadn't told her. And now she felt irrationally jealous.

"No, it's okay," Alex finally muttered back. The day puttered on.

Around lunchtime, Alex's phone rang. Grateful for a distraction, Alex answered.

"Major Case, Eames." No response. "Major Case, Eames," Alex said, louder this time, and with an eye roll.

"Oh hi! I'm sorry, I was looking for Bobby Goren. Is he there?" The caller was a young female and Alex had no doubt this was her partner's date for Sunday night.

"May I ask who's calling?" Alex asked sweetly. Bobby's ears perked up. Alex doesn't have a nice phone voice unless we're trying to get a suspect, Bobby thought nervously.

"This is Vanessa Layton." There was a suspicious pause. "And who am I speaking with?"

"This is his partner, Detective Eames. You know what? He's right here, hang on." Alex said while still using her sweet voice. She shoved the receiver in Bobby's face. Yeah, time for a cup of coffee, Alex thought bitterly. She stood, pushing her chair in hard enough to jostle Bobby's cup of coffee. Mike Logan looked over at his fellow detectives. Trouble's brewing, he thought. Mike got up and followed Alex to the break room.

"Yeah, we're still on," Bobby said into the phone quietly.

"Well I think we should go to Nell's," Vanessa said, the tone of her voice suggesting to Bobby they were going to Nell's – NO OPTION.

"Ah, yeah, that's fine. Do you have a reservation already, or should I call?" Bobby asked wearily.

"Well, it'd be great if you could call. I'm swamped with preparation appointments. This hair doesn't straighten itself you know!" Vanessa laughed and Bobby wondered why he had bothered agreeing to this.

"Okay, well, I'm on my partner's phone so I'm going to have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Bobby said hurriedly.

"Well, I was going to call you tonight," Vanessa pouted.

"Okay, fine, but I've got to get back to work. Bye." Bobby hung up Alex's phone and sat back in his chair, rubbing his forehead in despair. He'd run into his old school mate last month while he was Christmas shopping for the two most important women in his life – his mom and Alex. He'd had a crush on Vanessa in high school, and she him, she admitted that afternoon at lunch. That night they caught up some more over dinner and they ended up at her apartment where they ended up going at each other before they could get in the front door. Vanessa was beautiful, in a Maxim magazine sort of way; long, glossy brown hair, blue eyes, an athletic, but not too athletic looking body. And she was tall; six feet without high heels, and she was mostly leg. But for all the gorgeousness she had, the girl had no brains. Well, not _no_ brains but she definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But he was a gentleman, usually, and he would take her out like he promised, but after that he was done. She couldn't understand that there was more to life than Japanese hair straightening techniques. She couldn't grasp how much he loved his job, as trying and emotional as it was, especially lately. Her eyes glazed over as he gave her small, yet intriguing details about a previous case. If he was going to be honest with himself, Bobby really did wish he was taking Alex out. He didn't think he'd ever seen Alex's eyes glaze over with boredom with anything he's said; exasperation, annoyance, anger, yes. Boredom – never. But he was stuck with Vanessa. And Alex was pissed at him; wonderful. Bobby heard Alex's footsteps coming back towards their desks and pushed her phone back onto her side of the divide.

* * *

_Meanwhile, In the Break Room…_

Alex poured the steaming coffee into the travel mug she kept there. Mike walked in behind her and leaned against the counter. Alex poured sugar packet after sugar packet into her beverage as Mike watched with mild amusement. Time to get to the matter at hand, Mike thought.

"So, Goren's having a moment I take it?" Mike asked, crossing his arms.

"Mike, it's really none of your business, honestly," Alex answered sharply.

"I heard you ask him on a date," Mike replied, winking.

"No, it was not a date. It was a get-together. We both could use a night out, but, he's going with Vanessa," Alex spat, feeling only a little guilty that she'd babbled Bobby's business around.

"No, it was a date. Let's call a spade a spade, Eames," Mike pushed. Alex just gaped at him. She wasn't quite sure whether to hit him or ignore him. She took the high road and left him standing there, typical Mike Logan smirk on his face. She got back to her desk in time to catch Bobby pushing her phone back onto it. He smiled ruefully at her; she didn't even look at him.

"She sounds…nice," Alex said snarkily.

"Er, she is, yes," Bobby said cautiously. Alex's phone rang again. Looking pointedly at Bobby, Alex reached for the receiver.

"If this is another one of your girlfriends," Alex threatened.

"Vanessa's not my – "Bobby started, but Alex had already answered the phone.

"Hey Katherine!" Alex's face lit up as she talked to her youngest sister. Bobby returned to his paperwork, half-listening to her conversation.

"I guess so," Alex was saying. She nodded, knowing full well Bobby was keeping tabs. "I'm not busy Sunday, no."

"Well, I think you should go. He's a sweet guy, Alexandra. He reminds me of Joe in certain aspects, except he's not a cop. And he's not Bobby," Katherine said.

"What's wrong with him? And what does he have to do with this anyway?" Alex asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, nothing's wrong with him except he hasn't asked you out and you won't do it but EVERYONE knows you two have this repressed," Katherine paused, looking for the right word, "_passion_ for each other. So maybe you go out Scott and who knows? Maybe you'll hit it off." Katherine stopped again. Alex sat silently knowing more was coming. "I think he'd be good for you. Not Bobby good, but he's right up there. And certainly neither of them are Joe good. I just want you to be happy, Allie. That's all." There it was- the sisterly guilt trip. Well, she wasn't guaranteeing anything. Alex looked up at Bobby and felt guilty as she gave her sister the okay.

"All right, one date and no promises," Alex said sternly. Katherine laughed.

"Is Bobby right there?" Alex looked down at her desk as Bobby looked at her the same way he had looked at her in the courtroom that day.

"Yeah," Alex said softly, her voice filled with regret.

"There's more to this I see. I'll call you later and you can talk to Dean. Love you." Katherine hung up. Alex gently set the receiver back on the cradle. Bobby cleared his throat and looked back down at his paperwork. Neither of them spoke for a minute. Bobby broke the ice.

"So, getting back at me?" Bobby didn't look up form his paperwork, but from the tone of his voice Alex knew he was seriously pissed. And this seriously pissed her off again.

"So you're allowed to go out on dates and I'm supposed to sit around and wait-" Shit, Alex thought as she cut herself off. Bobby caught it.

"Sit around and wait for what? Or should I be asking for whom?" Bobby glared at Alex hard.

"Fuck you, Goren. Have fun with your tall, brainless wonder," Alex whispered furiously before grabbing her things and heading towards the elevators. Bobby closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. That went well, Bobby thought.

"Goren, are you all right there, big guy?" Mike called over from his desk. Mike's partner, Megan Wheeler, slapped his arm, shooting Mike a 'mind your damn business' look. Mike ignored her and Megan rolled her eyes as her partner got up to antagonize Bobby. "Bobby, man, we all know you two are made for each other. Why do you guys torture yourselves?"

"Logan, just back off," Bobby gave as his response. The day continued. Mike and Megan got called out on a case. Bobby finished his paperwork, as well as Alex's, and when five rolled around he decided to call it a day. A very long day that was finally over.


End file.
